fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe
Zoe is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Loves: Tutti Frutti Hates: Heights Occupation: Musician Zoe is a very talented traveling musician from Tacodale. She can be found playing her acoustic guitar in clubs, parks, and just about anywhere that mellow music is appreciated. This laid-back lady often daydreams of opening a coffee shop that would showcase the best of local art and live music along with the occasional poetry slam. Appearance Zoe has dark brown hair split into two side buns adorned by a blue headband with yellow and pink spots. She wears an off-white long-sleeved shirt with blue accents and a skirt of the same design as her headband. She puts on a dark maroon backpack where her guitar is strapped on. This outfit is later set as her Style B since Papa's Sushiria. Clean-Up She now has thin eyebrows. Her hair and outfit are remodeled and now wears maroon moccasins with blue stitches. Styles Style A/B She wears a blue shirt with maroon and white accents, a white skirt with yellow and pink spots, and now uses a white backpack with a pink guitar strapped onto her bag. Style H Zoe's outfit during Groovstock consists of a pale gold shirt with white stitches and red headband and skirt with a golden paisley motif. She also has a light blue printed peace symbol on her face and carries on a light blue backpack. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Chicken *Lettuce *Loco Mystery Sauce *Cheese *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Pineapple *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Gummy Onion Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *3 Bananas *Pancake *3 Bananas *Pancake *3 Bananas *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Decaf with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Medium Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Onion *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *4 Atomic Chicken Wings (all) *4 Calypso Boneless Wings (right) *4 Carrots (left) *2 Celeries (left) *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Regular Bun *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Marinara Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Medium Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Jalapeños *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Cherry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner D *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Rock Candy **Chocolate Coin, Cherry, Chocolate Coin *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Cherry, Shamrock, Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Pineapple *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Hazelnut Swizzle, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Italian Seasoning *5 Clams *4 Onions *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Valentini *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Spiced Saffron *5 Clams *4 Onions *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Peaches *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *Key Lime Topping *Gummy Worm, Gummy Onion, Gummy Worm Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller with Blackberry Jelly **Red Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Long John with Boston Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Banana Drizzle **Creameo Bits *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Strawberry Icing **Rock Candy Holiday (New Year) *Regular Infinity Loop with Tutti Frutti Jelly **Red Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Long John with Boston Cream **Midnight Powder **Creameo Drizzle **Countdown Crunch *Regular Round Donut with Tutti Frutti Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Flavor X Drizzle Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Onions (right) *4 Red Peppers (left) *6 Chicken (left) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Pepperjack Cheese *Grilled Chicken *Jalapeños *Shredded Lettuce *Southwest Sauce *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Rosemary Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Flatbread with Pepperjack Cheese *Grilled Chicken *Maple Mini Sausages *Jalapeños *Shredded Lettuce *Southwest Sauce *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Rosemary Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Frosted Flower Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner D *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Chocolate Coin **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Frosted Flower Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Strawberry Wafer, Frosted Flower, Strawberry Wafer Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Liner C *Botamochi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Konpeito **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Pogo, Frosted Flower, Pogo Papa's Bakeria *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Inner Ring) *8 Grape Jelly Cookies (Outer Ring) Holiday (Groovstock) *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Mission Fig Jam *Mission Fig Jam *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Lightning Crust *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Inner Ring) *8 Grape Jelly Cookies Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Taco with Chicken *Lettuce *Loco Mystery Sauce *Cheese *Sour Cream *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Refried Beans Holiday (New Year) *Lava MunchMelt with Chicken *Atomic Sauce *Lettuce *Diced Habañeros *Cheese *Atomic Sauce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Crab Stick **Carrot **Cucumber Slices *Bonito Flakes *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Holiday (New Year) *Rainbow Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Crab Stick **Eggplant **Cucumber Slices *Bonito Flakes *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Tutti Frutti Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pancake *3 Bananas *Pancake *3 Bananas *Pancake *3 Bananas *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Decaf with Cream Holiday (Groovstock) *Pancake *3 Bananas *Pancake *3 Mission Figs *Pancake *3 Bananas *Salted Caramel Drizzle *Drink: **Small Chai Reverb Tea with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD * Crispy Crust * Marinara Sauce with Grated Parmesan * 6 Pieces of Chicken (left) * 4 Onions (right) * 4 Red Peppers (left) * Regular Bake * 6 Slices Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Crispy Crust * Marinara Sauce with Grated Parmesan * 6 Pieces of Chicken (left) * 4 Onions (right) * 4 Pieces of Roasted Turkey (left) * Regular Bake * 6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Italian Sausage on a Regular Bun *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Marinara Sauce *Southwest Sauce *Jalapeños *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Medium Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Italian Sausage on a Smoked Cheddar Bun *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Marinara Sauce *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Jalapeños *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Medium Jubilee Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Italian Sausage on a Regular Bun *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Marinara Sauce *Southwest Sauce *Jalapenos *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Medium Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Groovstock) * Italian Sausage on a Campagrain Bun * Onions * Fajita Veggies * Kale * Karmic Korma Sauce * Jalapeños * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Lemon Mist ** Medium Artisanal Truffle Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 7 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 44 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 52 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 57 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 28 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 31 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 5 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 29 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 14 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 23 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 3 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 21 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 9 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 21 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 58 *Papa's Scooperia HD: Rank 58 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 58 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia!, Papa's Taco Mia HD, and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Chicken. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Marinara Sauce. *In Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Rock Candy. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Spiced Saffron. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Tutti Frutti Syrup. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Tutti Frutti Jelly. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Rosemary. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Pogos. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Groovstock, Vanilla Crispies Crust, and Mission Fig Jam. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Tea. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Groovstock and Mission Figs. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Chicken. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Groovstock and Campagrain Bun. *In Papa's Scooperia, she is unlocked with Moon Mist Ice Cream. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Prudence in the first round of the Onion Division. *2012: She lost to Mary in the first round of the Jalapeño Division. *2013: She lost to Scooter in the first round of the Dr. Cherry Division. *2015: She lost to Tohru in the first round of the Blazeberry Division. *2016: She lost to Perri in the first round of the Peach Division. *2017: She lost to Akari in the first round of the Iyokan Division. Papa Louie 2 Trivia *Zoe is the only customer whose name starts with the letter Z so far. *She has not advanced past the first round in every Papa's Next Chefs tournament she has participated in. *The background used in her Flipdeck is the Lettuce Lane from Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! **The guitar she plays in her Flipdeck is also the one on her Style C outfit in Papa Louie 2. **That guitar also makes an appearance in all the "Mitch's Mess" minigame in all the gamerias so far. Order Tickets Zoe Taco.png|Zoe's Taco Mia! order Zoe's Papa's Freezeria.png|Zoe's Freezeria order Zoe's Pancakeria Order.png|Zoe's Pancakeria order Zoe Burger.png|Zoe's Burgeria HD order Zoe wingeria.png|Zoe's Wingeria order Zoe Hot Doggeria.png|Zoe's Hot Doggeria order Zoe BTG.png|Zoe's Burgeria To Go! order Zoe Paddy.png|Zoe's Cupcakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Zoe Cup.png|Zoe's Cupcakeria regular order Zoe Freeze.png|Zoe's Freezeria HD order Zoe Valen.png|Zoe's Pastaria order during Valentine's Day Zoe Pasta.png|Zoe's Pastaria regular order Zoe's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Zoe's Freezeria To Go! order Zoe New.png|Zoe's Donuteria order during New Year Zoe Donut.png|Zoe's Donuteria regular order Zoe WHD.png|Zoe's Wingeria HD order Zoe PTG.png|Zoe's Pizzeria To Go! order Zoe's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings.png|Zoe's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings Zoe's Cheeseria Order.png|Zoe's Cheeseria regular order zoecupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Zoe's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Zoe CTG.png|Zoe's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Zoe blossom.png|Zoe's Cupcakeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Zoe CHD.png|Zoe's Cupcakeria HD regular order Zoe Groov.png|Zoe's Bakeria order during Groovstock Zoe Bakeria.png|Zoe's Bakeria regular order zoetmhn.png|Zoe's Taco Mia HD order during New Year zoetmh.png|Zoe's Taco Mia HD regular order Zoesushih.PNG|Zoe's Sushiria order during New Year Zoesushi.PNG|Zoe's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Zoe (Holiday).png|Zoe's Taco Mia To Go! order during New Year Zoe Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Zoe's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Zoe (Holiday).png|Zoe's Pancakeria HD order during Groovstock Pancakeria HD Zoe (Regular).png|Zoe's Pancakeria HD regular order ZoeTPizza.png|Zoe's Pizzeria HD order during Thanksgiving IMG 1164.JPG|Zoe's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Zoe (Holiday).png|Zoe's Hot Doggeria HD order during Starlight BBQ Hot Doggeria HD Zoe (Regular).png|Zoe's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Zoe (Holiday).png|Zoe's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Groovstock Screen Shot 2018-11-28 at 2.24.36 AM.png|Zoe's Scooperia Order during New Year Gallery ZoeBCU.png|Zoe's old look 59.png Zoe 2.png nbn.JPG Zoeperfect.jpg 24.jpg Zoe (Taco mia).jpg zoe papa louie 2.png zoe papa louie 2 again.png Zoe is rescued!.png A monster bean taco.jpg 0 points from zoe.png Papas freezeria.jpg (Pastaria) Zoe Before Star Customer.png Zoe in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Zoe.png Angry Zoe.jpg|"This is a horrid breakfast!" Mince 25.PNG zoe.PNG Much people.jpg bandicam 2014-08-15 22-29-18-030.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 20.37.24.png Zoe Taco Mia Perfect.png|Zoe loves her perfect taco! zoeperf.png|Perfect wings for Zoe! R7.jpg 3477g94.jpg Zoe Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Zoe enjoys some perfect hot dogs! Zoe Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png turn loose the mermaids (impossible situation).png|Impossible situation... zoeintherainbowmud.png Zoe - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Zoe during Groovstock in Papa's Bakeria Zoe cloned herself....png|Zoe cloned herself... Zoe - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png whereeye.png AkariZoeGame.jpg TM Debuts.png Zoe Gold.jpeg|Gold for Zoe! Angry Zoe (Cleaned).PNG embarassed zoe.PNG|Zoe is embarassed with Joy's sushi angry zoe.PNG Sarge Fan Zoe Meme.png FB IMG 1495410078236.jpg|Papa's Pancakeria HD! Zoe Approved! IMG 0953.JPG Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg IMG_5143.JPG|Zoe receives a coupon from Vincent. 20F800A4-946D-44F4-BA4E-E3CD521566D7.png 5A869FB0-35E3-4DC7-B9C2-2E32F0328C62.png IMG 0436.PNG IMG_0462.PNG IMG_0802.PNG IMG_0798.PNG|"Add Gorgonzola Cheese to Zoe's order." Zoe and Kayla.PNG Fan Art pixel zoe new.png|By LavenderSunset zoe 763Lilypadpandaowl-150x150.jpg zoe.jpg|Zoe Chibi Zoe Chibi.jpg|Zoe Chibi Maker Zoe Chibi Style B.jpg|Zoe Chibi Maker Style B Zoe Chibi Style H.jpg|Zoe Chibi Maker Style H Zoe99.jpg|By Zuki-Chana Flipline - Zoe.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 FLTOF-3-INOTIS.png|By OcFanatic Flipline - Zoe.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Zoe no:Zoe Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Z Characters